Did you know I am SASHA?
by Nicolle Cullen
Summary: International superstar, Isabella Swan also known as Sasha, decided to take a break from all the glamour of her life, and go to college in Chicago. There she will meet her future best friends, enemies, and who knows? Maybe even true love.
1. Chapter 1 Please Sasha,give me a break

Chapter 1

I don t own Twilight or his characters,everything goes to their rightful owners,so please don t sue me!

I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose.

This was it, one last time and I would take a break, a very well deserved break, mind you. I could hear the people screaming from the audience and the usual energy began buzzing through me.

My dancers were already on the stage for their introduction choreography and I knew that I would be next in a matter of seconds. The countdown began; 4, 3, 2, 1…"HELLO L.A! ARE YOU READY TO BE ENTERTAINED?" I shouted to the crowd

Upon my appearance, people began to scream. You might be wondering why, so allow me to explain myself; my name is Isabella Swan, I am 18 years old and I am a singer, a well known singer for my age. People call me The Queen of Pop, yes queen, although it makes me feel old…just joking I am grateful that they appreciate me so much.

So here I am, in L.A. singing my heart out and dancing my butt out. I started feeling tired which is not really normal for me. I usually have very good stamina but I guess finishing high school while recording an album, traveling the globe for publicity and holding over 50 concerts in the last six months are not the easiest tasks to accomplish. Thank God I start college in a week, then for a year Sasha will be replaced with Bella the nerdy girl that loves reading and would rather to stay in Saturday then go and party like most normal teenagers.

Originally I was born in Forks Washington (a rainy little town), that I loved with all my heart because that town held some of the happiest memories of my life when my parents were still together, when my mother still loved me. But I guess things change; people change. Even the love between a mother and her daughter can apparently change.

I was told it's supposed to be for forever, and yet for me that's not the case. Luckily, I have my dad so I'm not allowed to complain, but sadly I won't see him until Christmas, three months from now since I am starting college in Chicago and he is held up at work as he is the chief of police.

_Dangerously in love_began playing and I started singing. I wanted to finish in a romantic mood, it was my favorite song from my album and even if the people that I work with wanted something fast and catchy for the finale I wanted to bring Bella for the world to see and send Sasha to sleep.

As I hit the last note of the song, people started chanting my name…not Sasha, Bella. They understood my intentions and I could not be happier.

After saying goodbye to L.A, and thanking all my dancers and crew for their help and commitment, I left with my manager to my hotel room. I took a relaxing bubble bath at three in the morning then I fell asleep thinking of my future and of the fact that I was very happy that I could sleep in tomorrow.

**AN Ok folks this is my first frantic and I am nervous but I would like honest opinions do I go on or not, in this story I imagined Bella being Beyonce and after becoming an international super star she takes a break and goes to college where she meets….well that you guys will see. Also I would like to know how would u like her to go undercover or as Sasha the superstar ?I would like to add my thanks to Galgalatz,my beta cause even if we just started working together I am sure we will make a great team,she did an amaizing job with my spelling and grammar so thank you Galgalatz .Please review, bye!**

Playlist

Beyonce –Me, myself and I

Beyonce –Dangerously in love


	2. Chapter 2 The janitor,really

_**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Everything goes to its rightful owners, this is made purely for entertainment!**_

**Chapter 2**

The sun was shining through my window. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and looked at the clock on the hotel nightstand.

It said that it was eleven in the morning. Also meaning, I was royally screwed. I started panicking, oh my god, oh my god. Will is going to kill me, Will being my manager.

I jumped from my bed, and started looking for my clothes. After dressing up in a pair of skinny jeans and a pretty red and low cut top, I brushed my hair and let it fall loose on my back.  
I applied a little bit of eyeliner and lip gloss before bolting out the door. Bad idea, me being well…me I trip on thin air.

And yes, I know, now a handsome guy is supposed to catch me, and after I apologize he is supposed to ask me out and we will have a passionate affair where he will break my heart and I will forgive him, yada, yada, yada…But, instead of falling in the arms of my prince, I fell on the back of the janitor.

The first thing that I saw was bronze hair that smelled really good. The first thing that I heard, was a moan but of pain, and not pleasure.

Ok press pause- did I just hint that I want to make the janitor moan in pleasure? Not good. Not because he is the janitor. No, it's a respectable job and all that, but it's just really creepy because he is a total stranger. One that all I know about is that he has really good smelling, copper hair. I feel electricity buzzing around us…what is that?

Ok, Bella, before I embarrass myself further, I should start apologizing.

"Hi, I'm so sorry for bumping into you, I…''But he cut me off.

"Lady could you get off me, you are killing my back,'' he rudely snapped at me."After that, I might just consider your apology."

At his rude tone, I started to see red. I mean, I know that I made a mistake, but he didn't have to be so mean!

I got off of him, and when I turned around I was stunned to silence by his incredible forest green eyes. They were boring into my plain brown ones, and it seemed that they could see into my soul…I know cliché but so true.

"I'm sorry for snapping. Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?''…my god what a voice …And he apologized. I supposed I could forgive him, only I think I need to find my voice first. Good going Bella! He probably he thinks you're retarded! Say something! Anything!

"No, I'm fine, and I'm sorry that I got you hurt, I'm a klutz and...''

"Eddy, what are you doing? Are you done?" A strong voice boomed. I turned around and saw the biggest bear like guy I had ever laid my eyes upon. He had short curly, black hair, green eyes and dimples. He also had a hot body like you see in those protection units, he would have been scary if I hadn't seen the laughter in his eyes.

Eddy turned around and scolded the bear of a man. "Don't call me Eddy, and no, I couldn't find it".

At his cryptic answer, I started wondering what these guys were doing here. It didn't look like they were here to clean, as they didn't have any tools with them. My musings were interrupted by a booming laugh.

"Sure thing, Eddy, you couldn't find it. Are you sure that you didn't get lost on the way? I mean that is a very pretty girl on your left, are you sure you didn't get lost in her bed?" At that, the bronze haired guy turned around and looked at me from head to toe before smirking...yes he actually smirked, like I would be the easiest thing in the world. Well he doesn't know me, I am definitely not easy.

"Yes, she is hot, but also quite mute. You know I like them loud," the jerk says, and after that sentence I start to dislike him even more. How dare he, well it's time to show him just how loud I can be!

"Listen here you jerk! Just because I fell over you doesn't mean I intend to jump in bed with you. I apologized for hurting you, but please keep other rude comments and insinuations for yourself. I am not one of your cheap bimbos that will fall at your feet just because you look their way. So please, go, and be a jerk someplace else!"

After my rant I started turning red. Never, and I mean never, have I felt so much anger just because someone looks at me the wrong way. What is this guy doing to me? Adonis, aka the fake janitor, looks stunned.

"Ha, she doesn't look mute to me, Eddy, she actually seems to be quite loud," the big one started laughing and I just could not help myself, I started giggling like crazy. His laughter was contagious. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I answered without looking at the id, and…

"BELLA! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" Will's voice started screaming. "You can't just vanish like that without saying anything! I thought you were KIDNAPPED!" Well shit.

"I'm sorry, Will, I was on my way to your room when I tripped…well it's a long story but I am on my way now."

"Bella, go to your room. I'll be there and we will have a serious talk about security. Do you have any idea how many people want to..."

"To what, Will? Stop being so paranoid, no one will take Sasha from you!" At that I heard two gasps from the boys, but I ignored them. "I'm on my way, bye"

"Miss, I'm sorry, but can you tell me your name?" Mister jerk asks.

Oh, so now he can be polite. Well then, I can try to be civil with him.

"Sure thing, I am Bella and you are…"

"Edward Cullen. This is my brother Emmett."

"So are you the hotel janitor? What is your brother doing here, is he working here too?" I asked just to mess with them, I knew they didn't work here.

"I could ask you the same thing," Edward said, "what is your occupation? A superstar called Sasha, perhaps?" He asks with an amused expression.

"Maybe," I say, "or maybe I am a prostitute, since you started talking that way about me."

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to offend you…" He starts saying but I cut him off.

"The only reason I got this apology, was because you know who I am. If I would have been an ordinary girl, you wouldn't have cared if you had offended me with your comment or not. When it's honest, THEN I might consider forgiving you. We'll see," and with that, I turn around, and walked away. Only to hear Emmett say, "Dude! That girl has fire!"

When I got to my suite, I found Will pacing back and forth in the room.

"Ready to go?" He asks when he sees me.

"No, I need my things, I can't go like this!" I exclaim.

"I will send them to you, but we need to go, or you'll lose your flight to Chicago," he said looking at the clock.

"Ok. Let's go then, but I'm warning you- do not leave anything behind."

"Don't worry, Bells, I'm on it."

"That is exactly what worries me" I muttered.

"Hey I heard that!" he says with a chuckle, "I'm not that bad."

"I know, I'm just messing with you.''

"Alright, no more jokes let's go!'' On our way to our limo, I notice he is looking rather funnily at me.

"Will, are you ok? Why are you looking at me so funny?''

"Well, Bella, I was just wondering why you aren't wearing any shoes." At that, I look down and indeed, no shoes. Did I wander around in the entire hotel shoeless? Yep, I did.

At my expression, Will starts laughing, causing me to pout.

"Stop laughing! I had a rough morning!'' I yell at him.

"Fine, don't worry we'll just buy new shoes. Ok?"

New shoes, I can't wait to get to Chicago. Maybe I will wake up and we'll be there. It seems I slept on for the entire day. Well…it could be worse, at least Adonis didn't see that I wasn't wearing any shoes. He would have thought I was crazy. Well, crazier in any case. He was so beautiful…No, no he must vanish from my thoughts. I must focus on Chicago. Yes college, no Edward.

**AN**._**Ok second chapter is up, it s certain Bella has no idea what expect her in Chicago ,but for now we will let her in her little bubble of relaxation.I want to thank my beta Galgalatz for all her hard work and dedication she is a lifesaver! I hope you guys enjoyed this, please let me know. See you next time xoxo**_

**Playlist-**

**Beyonce ft Sean Paul –Baby boy**

**Beyonce -telephone**


	3. Chapter 3 The Phoneix University

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or it's characters, everything goes to their rightful owners, so please don't sue me.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I was relaxing in a beautiful living room, in Will's living room to be more precise. I could not believe how beautiful his house was.

According to him this was his childhood home. After we landed, he brought me straight here, even though I was so tired at that point that I could have slept in a hotel room just as easily. And that's saying a lot since I've come to hate hotel rooms, always staying in one for the last six years when I was traveling from one continent to the other.

For the most part, the hotel's where I stayed were extremely glamorous, but they weren't home. Home was where I had my best friends, Sigrid and Georgiana, and my poor, neglected father, Charlie that I missed terribly.

There were times when I still saw Sigrid and Georgiana on tours and such, because they were singers just like me; actually they were a big part of the beginning of my career.

You see, back then we had formed together one of the most appreciated and well-known, not only by the public but by our colleagues as well, girls band around the world- "The Children of Destiny".

After three years of success, we had each decided that we wanted to try a solo career, but you can never know- maybe someday we will decide to reunite "The Children of Destiny".

Alright, I think that is quite enough with this trip on memory lane. It would be best to focus on my future instead. Like the fact that tomorrow, I am moving to college.

On the plane, Will showed me the papers with my acceptance to Phoenix University. I am excited and scared, because since I finished high school through e-mail, I haven't been in a classroom full of students since I was fifteen. I am not sure what type of reaction my classmates will have once they recognize me.

It is unavoidable, but I really hope everything will be all right. For now, I'll just have to take comfort in Will's reassurance that it will be. Speaking of Will, I wonder where he is.

"Will, where are you? Did you forget that I am waiting, or this is your idea of a joke?" I text him. I get up from the couch with the intention of looking for him, when suddenly I heard footsteps approaching.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Bells, but I had to talk to Lily, you know how my wife gets." He says with a wink. "But also, because I want to give you something," he says with a very serious expression.

"What is it?" I ask. "You know I hate gifts!"

"It's not a gift really; I would like you to borrow this house. It's completely safe, and no one will bother you here. It's also close to your school…"

"No, no, no." I say, shaking my head. "I want a complete college experience, including sleeping in the dorms with a roommate and everything! Staying here, even if this place is breathtaking will spoil that, so no!"

"Please, Bella, I know you want to have this experience but, Bells, you are like a sister to me, and I'm scared that…"

"Listen, Will, you are very sweet that you are willing to offer me your house but I cannot accept. Don't worry about me, I will be fine, and you know what they say- what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I'll be fine, stop worrying.

"But listen to me, Bella; it's dangerous for you to stay in the dorms."

"No, you listen to me, Will, I made my decision and I will stick to it. So please, don't try persuade me on this!"

"Alright, Bella, but at least take the keys, you never know when you might need them." He says looking at me, almost in despair.

"Fine, I'll take the keys but I don't think I'll need them. If you've finished here I would like to go to my hotel now please, I'm tired."

"Please don't be mad, Bella, I just want to help you."

"I know, Will, I'm sorry, and I'm not mad, just tired."

"In that case, let's get you to sleep."

"Lets," I say with a smile.

**The next day**

"That was the last one, thank God! Just how many books did you bring, Bella?"

"Just my favorites, there aren't so many."

"I beg to differ, Bella, you brought more books then personal things. You know you have an entire library here, right?"

"Yes, I know but like I said, these are my favorites, and without my busy schedule I can finally read in peace. So leave me alone!" I exclaimed a tad annoyed.

Finally, I am here at Phoenix University, one of the most prestigious university's of Chicago. Here, you can become absolutely anything you want- a doctor, a lawyer, you can study art, or music it's truly an amazing school.

My biggest dream is to become a writer. So, I am going to study English literature and creative writing. I have wanted to be a writer since I was little, always reading and trying to write my own little stories that used to make my dad smile.

But, my plans were changed when at fifteen Sigrid, Georgiana, and I were discovered by Will's dad while we were singing in Georgiana's garage. He was passing by and from that moment, my life was suddenly dedicated to music instead.

I never gave up writing completely. Most of the "The Children of Destiny" and Sasha's song's lyrics were written by me.

University of Phoenix such an unusual name, but this was not always the university's name. In a few months, it will be three years since The University of Chicago burned to the ground. Luckily, no one died. The police said that the fire was an accident in the chemistry lab but, the damage was done, and the school was destroyed.

With the help and support of authorities, a surprisingly large number of ordinary people and even a few celebrities, the people of Chicago managed to rebuild the school in a year. Something that was considered a miracle, it raised from the ashes like a phoenix, hence the name "University of Phoenix".

"Bella, are you still here?"

"Yes, I was just thinking of that accident that destroyed the university, but when you look at it you really can't see that anything happened here. The school is really beautiful!"

The building seemed more like a palace than a school. At the entrance, there was a beautiful garden that surrounded a big black gate. In the back, was the school campus where you could buy anything and everything.

As for the dorms, I was not sure yet how they were since I had yet to see them, but I was certain they would be amazing like everything else around here. All I knew about them was that I had a roommate; I just hoped she would be nice.

"You really want this don't you?"

"Yes I really do, I want this experience, I want to meet people that I will have in my heart all my life, and I really want to become a writer and to have people buy my books not just because I am already famous but because they like the way I write. I want…"

"O.k., Bells, I get it. You want to be normal. Just remember, even if it will be almost impossible I want you to know that you can count on me, anything you need alright?"

"Thanks, Will, really you're like my rock. I'm not sure what would happen if I hadn't had you with me. I just want you to know that I am very grateful for everything you did for me."

"Aww, Bells, you know you're like a little sister to me, no need to thank me. Now come here and give me a hug."

So, I gave him a hug and I tried to pour all my love and appreciation into that single hug.

"It's time to go. Please take care!"

"I promise I will," I said. After I let him go, I turned around and did not look back.

Phoenix University here I come!

BUT OH MY GOD AM I SCARED!

**AN**_**Hi guy s long time no see. I am sorry for the slow update but I had in the past weeks a lot of family problems and zero time for anything else besides work and family and I found a beta that was willing to help me correct all my spelling mistakes so my first chapters are spellings mistakes free(thank you GALGALATZ),but now I am back and I will try update at least once a week, promise!**_

_**Sooo,what do you guys think about this chapter too overwhelming? It's good, It's bad? Let me know please.**_

_**Right know I finished reading**__The Better Angels of our Nature by Lisa Bryan__**and the first chapters of**__A Different Ending by Galgalatz__**both of them written beautifully. The first one is complete and you will find a bad ass telekinetic Bella and an Edward with wings(he s an angel send to help Bella to accomplish a mission and to protect her and he is very in love with her).The second is ongoing (Bella wakes up alone in another city without the Cullen's and Discovers that her life is a bestseller)a story that I will definitely fallow cause it's an interesting idea.**_

_**Ok no more talk Enough for today see you guys next time, with love Nicolle Cullen xoxo**_

**Playlist**

Beyonce-You are my rock


	4. Chapter 4 My roommate and her family

**I don t own Twilight or his characters everything goes to their rightful owners so please don t sue me!**

_**Chapter 4**_

After Will left, I decided it was time to go check out my new room, and meet my roommate.

The Entrance Hall was very large and impressive with walls painted in a very light golden color. On the walls, were magnificent works of art, dedicated from the graduate students, to the school.

In the far end of the room were two sets of stairs, which separated the building to two parts. The left one led to the classrooms, while the right one led you to the dorms.

Since I was headed to the dorms for now, I went to the right staircase. Upon closer look, I could see that next to the staircase, was an elevator. Awesome.

I got in, and pressed the button with the number eight, as my dorm was located on the eighth floor.

Although the elevator ride was short, I was grateful when I came out. The speed made me queasy.

My room was at the end of the floor. It seemed like forever until I finally reached the door with the right number. I tentatively knocked, but I got no answer. I tried the door, but it was locked, meaning my roommate was not here.

I fumbled a bit in search of my key, and finally managed to open the door.

Once I did however, I was amazed. The room was parted into two, with the side on the right empty of any personal belongings. There was a comfy looking bed, complete with a bedside table. On one side of the wall was a small and cozy looking library.

In the middle of the room, was a leather couch behind a short coffee table. A flat screen was attached to the wall in front of them.

On the other side of the room, everything was exactly the same, besides being filled with personal stuff.

The sheets on the bed were a soft pink, on the desk you could see a laptop, and all the clothes were packed away. Now that I think about it, I hadn't noticed any closets here…

On the right side was a door, and upon closer inspection I could see it was the bathroom. It was very nice. There was a hot tub and a shower stall on one side and on the other was a large mirror, above a silver sink beside the toilet. The walls were a relaxing soft green, and had paintings of vines climbing up from the bottom.

While I was daydreaming about how I planned to spoil myself in the hot tub later tonight, I heard voices and footsteps approaching.

"Rose, I can't believe we're here! I can't wait to meet my roommate! I wonder if she likes shopping, or dress up or…"

"Alice, did you leave the door open, again!" The voice I now knew as Rose, said in an angry tone, "How many times…"

"I didn't leave the door open this time! I'm sure!" The girl cut her off, while entering the room. Upon seeing me, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, and shrieked.

"You're my roommate! Of course! I should have realized when I saw the door was open! I knew I closed it this time…" She babbled.

"Oh! Silly me, I haven't introduced myself!" She suddenly exclaimed, impossibly louder.

"I'm Alice! I just know we're going to be the best of friends!" The pixie girl said, before jumping into my arms and giving me a hug. She was very tiny, with a very delicate frame. She had short, spiky black hair, and green eyes. All in all, she looked like a very breakable china doll.

"And I'm Bella," I told her after she released me.

"Well, Bella, pleasure to meet you," she said with a huge smile. "This is Rose, she's two years older than us." Alice introduced me, pointing to the blond beauty that was standing besides her, silently staring at me.

Rose was very beautiful, with thick, blond hair waving gently down to her waist, and ice blue eyes. She was tall enough to be a model, and definitely had the body for it too. The kind with curves in all the right places, as a matter of fact she looked a lot like Sigrid.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Rose and Alice," I said. Alice smiled, however I got no reaction what so ever from Rose. She just kept staring at me. It was slightly creepy to tell the truth.

"Rosalie, are you alright?" Alice asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"What did you say your name was?" Rosalie asked in a demanding tone. I looked at her carefully, and saw recognition in her eyes. She knew exactly who I was.

"My name is Isabella Swan," I informed her. Alice gasped, but I continued as though I hadn't heard her, "but I prefer just Bella."

My statement was met with absolute silence.

"Are you really Sasha?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"At the moment, I am not Sasha," I told her. "I came here to be Bella."

"But when you are on stage, you are the singer Bella Swan, aren't you?" Rose asked in a calmer tone.

"Yes, I am her," I said in the same calm voice.

"And you intend to stay here, and be my roommate? To do our laundry together, and eat at the same table with me?" Alice asked incredulously, and I nodded.

"All that and more if you let me," I told her.

"Yes, yes of course," she said, smiling again. "I just can't believe you are HERE in the same room with me, and let's not talk about the fact that you'll be living here with me…" She starts babbling.

"I'm a huge fan of yours, I know all your songs, I have all your albums, and I was at your last concert in L.A." Rose said in one breath, babbling almost as bad as Alice.

I couldn't believe my ears, I thought she hated me!

"Thank you both, I'm honored," I said to them. "But, I want you girls to treat me the same as you would treat any other person. I mean, that is the reason I came here, after all; to get a normal experience of college life."

"We will try," Alice said, looking doubtful. "But, you won't be able to run from who you are."

"I'm not trying to run, Alice, I just want a break. No forget that, I NEED a break."

"If you say so," Alice shrugged.

"Alright, no more questioning," Rose decided. "Let's go to the cafeteria!"

Alice narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Rose, you sound like Emmet."

Rose just shrugged, "What can I say? He's rubbing off on me. Now come on! It's time to eat."

We left the room and Rose picked up our conversation. "Now that you mentioned the boys, you got me thinking. Can you even imagine their reaction upon seeing Bella?" Rose asked Alice.

"Ohh, you're right! This will be interesting!" Alice exclaimed.

Rose turned to me. "I swear, Bella, those boys are your biggest fans. I mean you should have seen them at your concert. They were bawling their eyes out, and screaming the lyrics for two whole hours!" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I think they even had hallucinations from desperation to see you. My brothers swear they saw you at the hotel we stayed at, as if that's even possible," Alice scoffed.

"Do your brothers study here?" I asked Alice.

"Yes they do, Rose's brother, Jasper, does as well," Alice said in a dreamy voice. This girl had it bad.

"Is he your boyfriend, Alice?"

Rose started laughing her head off. "I told you it's obvious that you like him, Alice!" She said in a playful tone.

"No, Bella, he isn't her boyfriend, but Alice is very much in love with my brother."

"What does it even matter?" Alice exclaimed, frustrated. "He only sees me as a little sister," she said in a sad voice.

"Like a little sister, my ass," Rose muttered, but luckily for her, only I heard her.

"Here we are!" Rose suddenly exclaimed after a few more minutes walking and talking.

The cafeteria was the same as the entire school- beautiful. I also heard from the girls that the food was edible. Plus one for Phoenix University, I knew there was a reason I chose this place.

As we were sitting at the table, I heard another, fourth chair, scraping the floor.

When I looked up, I saw Alice turning bright red. "Hi, Jasper," she said softly, and started looking anywhere but him. It was rather cute.

I turned my head to the right, and saw a tall boy with blond hair. Looking at his eyes, I immediately saw the resemblance between him and Rose. They had exactly the same eye color, even the shape was the same.

"Jasper, this is Bella, Alice's new roommate" Rose introduced. "Bella, this is Jasper, my brother."

"Nice to meet you Bella," he said with a slight accent. "Do I know you, you seem oddly…"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment someone started yelling.

"No! No, you can't possibly mean that! You love me, you can't leave me!"

"Kate, I told you- I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I told you from the beginning that I have no intention to settle down."

"Yeah?" the girl exclaimed in a whiny voice. "Well then why did you…" He abruptly cut her off.

"Kate, you're making a scene! Stop it, people are staring!"

The boy's voice was oddly familiar…I couldn't help but wonder if and where I'd heard it before.

"Ah, here we go again," Rose sighed.

"One day, I am going to shoot my own brother," Alice announced. "I feel so bad for Kate."

"Wait," I suddenly interrupt. "You know them?"

"Unfortunately, the person you heard just now is Alice's brother Edward, and the girl is his girlfriend Kate. Well actually, ex-girlfriend now." Rose explained to me.

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say a thing. Just stay as far away as possible from him. Trust me, it's for the best."

"That's not fair, Rose, Edward isn't a bad person, and you know that. He's just a little lost…" Alice defended him.

Suddenly something clicked in my head. "Edward. Your brother's name is Edward?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he's my twin, and I also have an older brother named Emmet."

"Edward and Emmet," I mumble to myself. "It can't be…"

"It can't be what, Bella?" Rose asks, confused.

"You met them in L.A." Jasper states in a quiet voice. I look at him, and nod in confirmation. He smiles.

He takes out his phone and types a number. Someone answers after the third ring.

"Emmet, I believe you," Jasper says to the person on the phone.

"Why now?" The person asks suspiciously.

"Because she just confirmed it," Jasper answers.

"So, you want me to believe that international superstar, Isabella Swan, just called you, and told you that she met Edward and me in L.A, while we were dressed as janitors?"

"No, Bella just told me that she met you and Edward because she just recognized his voice. She didn't say anything about janitors."

"She just told you."

"Yes, she did."

"Jasper, where are you?"

"In the school cafeteria, with Rose, Alice and Bella," he said with a smirk.

There was a pause, and then, "EDWARD! MOVE YOUR ASS, BELLA SWAN IS IN THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!"

The voice then returned to the conversation with Jasper. "We're on our way."

Oh My God! I really don't feel ready for this!

**A\N**_**- Hi guys so this is it, Bella met the gang and in the next chapter she will see Edward and Emmet again. I would like to thank my beta GALGALATZ for all her help and support. See you next time xoxo**_

_**PS- please review**_


	5. Chapter 5 For her highness

**I don't own Twilight or his characters, everything goes to their rightful owners, so please don't sue me!**

_**Chapter 6**_

I was sitting in the cafeteria of Phoenix University, feeling the need to pray to God to create a hole in the floor, for me to hide in. Why was I feeling like that? I mean, they're just two boys. Correction- it was just one boy, because the thought of seeing Emmet again didn't make me feel like hiding.

Edward on the other hand, well that was a different story. The real question was _why_on earth I was feeling like that. I certainly wasn't scared of him as a person, but something inside of me wanted desperately to hide, or run instead of confront him.

However, being the stubborn person that I was, instead of running, I was silently sitting at the table. I was across Jasper, with Rose on my left, and Alice on my right, meanwhile listening to Rose talk about her new classes that she was so excited to begin this year. Rose was studying informatics, engineering informatics to be more exact. Apparently Rose was a bit of a nerd.

Outside the hall we heard someone's outraged scream and a big bang echoing in the cafeteria. In their hurry to get inside, Emmet and Edward were trying to fit through the door together. Unfortunately, the door was too small, so they were stuck. Luckily for them, someone was nice enough to kick them in the ass. They fell on their faces, Emmet on top of Edward, right on the floor. All the people were laughing -including me- at the stupidity of these two boys.

"Dude, get off of me!" Edward said in an annoyed voice.

Emmet got up and looked around, but he didn't seem to find us. Edward on the other hand, did see us. I could tell because even though he was still on the floor, he shot me a huge grin and winked. I started blushing.

"Look at that blush, Rose, it looks like little Bella rather fancies our Edward!" Alice said laughing. She then continued embarrassing me, by exclaiming rather loudly, "It would be great if they got married, OMG! That would mean I would be your sister in law!"

"Alice…" I started protesting, however I was cut off by another loud BANG.

Apparently, Emmet heard Alice and tried to hurry over here, but Edward had other plans. He tripped Emmet, and dragged him to the floor. In a flash, Edward was on his feet running at top speed toward us. Emmet got up and followed him.

At some point, I thought that they wouldn't be able to stop, but luckily I was wrong. When Edward got close enough, he began sliding on his knees and stopped straight in front of me, with a frowning Emmet on his tail.

Grinning, he looked up at my stunned face and said-

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, the heartthrob of Phoenix University, would like to pledge my loyalty and offer my protection to the queen. Also, I would like to mention that since I am the first doing so, that my pledge is special. Now, bow in respect of her highness!" And then added, "that also means that anyone who messes with her is messing with us, got that lads?" He said with a threatening smile to some guys who were eating a few tables away, and kept throwing glances in my direction.

I stared dumbstruck at the beautiful boy in front of me, incapable of speech.

"I, Emmet Cullen, the official prankster of Phoenix University, would like to offer my loyalty and brotherhood to the queen of pop, and promise to protect her as if she was my own sister. If she'll accept me of course!" He pledged, grinning as well.

"I won't act as silly as them, Bella, but that goes for me too. I always wanted a little sister!" Jasper said with a big smile.

"I thought Alice was like your little sister, Jazz." Rose stated pleasantly.

"Well I-I, yes she is, but what I meant was," Jasper stumbled over his words.

In order to put him out of his misery, I interrupted in a soft tone. "I'm very touched, really I can't believe that you guys are willing to accept me so easily, I expected rejection and…"

"You got three protectors," Alice completed with a chuckle. "And quite fierce ones at that, trust me I would know. Just say yes, Bella."

"Yes. Alright boys, thank you." I said with a watery smile.

"Aww…Bella don't cry, we just wanted to show you that you're very special to us. We feel honored to be here with you, because we believe you're a truly amazing person," Emmet said smiling.

"We just wanted to make you smile with our vows, and I wanted to apologize for my way of behaving a few days ago. I know I was acting like a prat, and I'm sorry!" Edwards said, looking apologetic. "I'd feel bad if anything between us would be tense or unpleasant, I'm really sorry, Bella, please forgive me!"

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmet remained with their mouths hanging open. I think Emmet even muttered "Damn!"

I looked confused at them, but Alice smiled at me in a way that said "I'll explain later," so I dropped it.

"Okay, Edward, I admit we started on the wrong foot and I don't want things between us to be unpleasant either. You weren't the only guilty one, so I forgive you," I said with a smile.

His response smile was radiant, he looked almost angelic.

Quickly, I turned my head to look the other way in order to hide my blush.

"So, do you accept our pledges, Miss Swan?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Yes, I do. I already said that."

"Oh, but you have to say it in the official way," he protested.

"The official way?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, repeat after me."

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, THE QUEEN OF POP, accept the vows of Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen and Jasper Hale and name them her official knights in shining armor."

"Edward, Emmet has a girlfriend. How can I name him my knight? People will think that I consider him something else. And you and Jasper…" I protested.

"Bella," he stopped me, coming close enough that I could feel his breath on my forehead, he looked straight into my eyes, and said, "Stop worrying what people will say or think. We know the truth, and that's enough. Rose knows better, and Jasper and I are used to people assuming things about us. Don't worry about it! Let us have our fun!"

"Are you guys sure?" I asked them carefully. They all nodded.

"I want to be one of your knights," Emmet said, looking goofily at me.

"If you guys say so…I mean this is all very unnecessary."

"Bella, can you please just repeat the acceptance and get it over with? They won't leave you alone until you do." Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry!" Rose piped in.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, THE QUEEN OF POP, accept the vows of Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen and Jasper Hale and name them my official knights in shining armor."

After I finish repeating my sentence, I heard people clapping. When I turned around, I found the whole cafeteria cheering on me, and jokingly bowing at me! What a school!

We all started laughing and some people started approaching and asking for autographs. After I signed their papers and t-shirts, I sat back down, and found the table to be full of food.

"How did you people do that?" I asked, astounded at the sudden appearance of extreme amounts of food.

"Jasper went and brought food for everyone." Rose said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Oh, thanks Jasper…but there's quite a lot here. It's a shame, since a lot will go to waste."

"Go to waste? Why? You have Emmet, Edward and I here, no need to fret my dear. We'll finish it in no time." Jasper reassured me.

"Bella isn't used to your eating habits!" Alice reminded.

"Yeah, they eat like pigs, Bella!" Rose agreed.

"Hey, we do not eat like pigs! We have class, thank you very much! I'll show you!" Emmet argued.

After our meal, I had to agree with the girls. They were indeed eating like pigs.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm stuffed!" I announced.

"Totally! You know, we should go and take a walk around the campus. See all the cool stuff we can do in our free time…Oh! Maybe we could even…"

"There is no way we're going shopping, Alice!" Edward said in a stern voice.

"But, but…"

"Absolutely not! I am way too tired to be your dress up doll. It's just not happening!" He said in a panicked but firm tone.

Rose, Jasper, Emmet and I were watching the two siblings bicker with amusement.

"Wait, you mean you let Alice doll you up?" Emmet asked laughing.

"Dude, she may be my sister, but she's scary as hell. Don't tell me she never got to you, because I know for a fact that she got to Jasper." Edward said while looking at a hysterical Emmet, who was wiping the tears of his face, and a bright red Jasper.

"No, never. She didn't got the chance, because I always knew how to blackmail my way out of her clutches!" Emmet answered looking rather proud of himself.

"What do you mean?" Jasper and I asked at the same time.

"Rose, I think Jasper has found himself a new sister. They talk at the same time, exactly like twins!" Edward laughed at Rose, while she looked unbothered.

"Bella can have him, I don't mind."

"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed, looking offended.

"Back to our topic, what did you blackmail the squirt with?"

"Don't call me a squirt!" Alice warned, looking rather threatening while glaring at her brothers.

"Can't say bro, it's a top secret. If I tell you, it won't work anymore and I won't be able to avoid her makeovers."

"I think it's time for that tour of campus, right guys?" I interrupted, sensing danger coming from Alice. She was turning red, but I wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Great idea, Bella!" Rose and Jasper said at the same time.

"See, see, see! They speak at the same time and they're twins!" Emmet fooled around looking in mock belligerence at Jazz and Rose.

"We know that they're twins, Emmet!"

"Yeah, but you guys said that Bells is taking Rose's place, so now you have to choose which one will be your sister."

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer!" Jasper said, while getting up from the table. We followed him out of the cafeteria.

"So, Bella, where do you wanna go first?" Edward asked, walking alongside me.

"Well, I don't know. What do we have here?"

"The campus is basically built to attract students to come here, and also has every thing you need. They made it so you don't have to leave for anything- school supplies, books, food, clothes…Anything really that your little head can come up with."

"As far as entertainment goes, you have a bookstore, a food court, clothing stores for both men and women, a cosmetics store, a pharmacy, a store where you can find anything- something like TARGET. There are also football, basketball and handball fields, an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, coffee shops, a museum made from ice and an ice-skating rink -although those are open only in the winter- and finally a club where we can go partying!" Edward finished.

I gaped at him. "Wow!" Was all I could say.

"I think we will have a lot of fun when you are free, Miss Swan!" He said, gazing down at me, smiling charmingly.

"And why would you say that?" I asked innocently. I wasn't going to let myself be fooled by his charm.

"Because it's obvious that we won't be able to finish our tour today, so I thought that maybe I could show you the whole campus when we have time. That way you won't get lost." He said, while sneaking glances at the others ahead of us.

I had to admit that he had a point. Going around campus without some sort of guide, could be potentially dangerous…For me that is. But the way he put it made me feel kind of uncomfortable. I had to make him understand that I wasn't stupid, and I saw the obvious attempts at flirting.

"You mean you could show me AND Alice where are our classes are and stuff?" I asked, making sure to emphasize Alice's name.

"And Alice of course… Around campus," he mumbled looking at my forehead and not my eyes.

"But, Bella…" He began to say, before being rudely interrupted.

"Eddy!" Someone shrieked.

We turned around and saw a pretty blond with electric blue eyes waving madly at Edward. He turned his head to the side and pretended he didn't see her.

"Looks like Cindy found you, Eddy," Rose said sarcastically.

"Ugh, she's so annoying!" Edward said with a frown that made his kissable lips pout. "And she won't take a hint!"

"Too late for her to take a hint, Edward, because you need to break up with her properly," Rose said in a dangerous voice.

"That is not my way of solving things. I never promised her anything!"

"Still, you slept with her didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but that's beside the point…"

After hearing that I tuned them out, and walked through the first open door I found. Apparently, it was a coffee shop. Alice, Jazz and Emmet quickly followed behind me.

I ordered a black coffee and the others said that they want orange juice. I looked at them strangely. Who actually orders the orange juice?

"You're wondering why we ordered orange juice aren't you?"

I let out a nervous chuckle at getting caught. "Yeah, I kind of am."

"It helps us bond!" Emmet explained. That was unexpected.

"How..?"

"Back at home, there's this little coffee shop that also sells orange juice, only it's the best orange juice in existence. We were like five when we first went there, and since then we've made a habit of drinking orange juice every evening, if only for the sake of remembering old times."

In the top right corner of the coffee shop, was a TV. Suddenly, I heard a familiar song, one of my songs more exactly.

"Oi! Can someone raise the volume?" Emmet requested with enthusiasm.

Someone had the remote at their table and turned it up louder. The channel was on MTV, and MTV news started once the song ended. A blond Hollywood woman from one of the gossip channels started talking.

"…her manager said that Miss Swan needed a break, that's all he is willing to say at the moment. Where did Sasha take her break? And more importantly, with whom? Some of our sources say that it might be with her ex-boyfriend Jacob Black, vocalist of "The Pack", others say that…"

"You aren't on vacation with Jacob Black! They're lying!" Emmet yelled.

People turned to look at us, and slowly started to point fingers at our table and whisper.

"I think it's time to go!" Announced a familiar velvet voice that made me shiver, but I didn't look his way.

"What the hell, Emmet? Are you an idiot? What was that about?!" Rose exclaimed angrily once we left the shop.

The sky was now a brilliant red, as the sun was setting.

"Guys, show us everything, so that we won't get lost," Alice begged with puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright, it's easy."

"On the left, you have all school or health related buildings, in the middle you shop 'till you drop, and on the right are all sports, music, and dancing related places." Rose said looking purposely at me, waiting for me to catch on.

When she saw I wasn't getting it, she explained. "Well you see, Bells, we have a dancing and recording studio. So, I was wondering if maybe we would see you do your magic."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "If I find the inspiration, then sure. Why not?"

They all beamed at me.

"Oh, oh! I can't wait!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"They lied!" Emmet suddenly shouted, making us all stop and stare at him.

"Emmet…"

"I used to believe everything they said…"

"...Dude we told you not to believe them."

"Well yeah, but I thought I knew Sasha through them, and I was dreaming to become like them so I could meet you, Bella," he said, looking at me. "But now I just feel…"

"Disappointed," I completed. Don't worry, Emmet, trust me, you wouldn't want to be a gossip journalist anyway. You're too honest and open." I said tenderly. Looking at him now, he looked less like the bear I thought him to be at our first meeting, and more of a little kid whose dreams were crushed. Damn Hollywood gossipers.

"And about meeting me, well you already met me! You'll get to know the real Bella and Sasha, way more than those loser gossipers will ever know about me! Cheer up!"

The others were looking at me with a certain look on their faces that I couldn't identify. They made me feel self conscious.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"You really are special, Bella Swan!" Edward whispered in my ear, and…cue blush.

"You are so nice!" Alice squealed, and threw her arms around me. She was followed by Rose and then Emmet. Of course he also screamed, "My favorite girls!" Causing the others to laugh. Needless to say, we were attracting a lot of staring.

"EMMET! We can't breathe!"

"Sorry!"

"No you're not!"

"You're right, I'm not," he said laughing. "But I do love you girls, and thank you, Bella, for what you said."

"You're welcome, and I mean it, Emmet!"

We all walked in silence for a few seconds before Rose started yawning. Alice and I were right behind her with our own.

"I have a question, when do we start school? I can't remember."

"In a week, that's why not everything's open yet on campus."

"Oh, we have time to decorate our room!" Alice said, seeming to be energetic again.

"Weren't you just tired?" Edward asked.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep," Alice said with a yawn.

We all started laughing.

"It's time for bed!" The boys started chuckling. "Come on, we'll take you to the dorms."

"But aren't you guys tired too?" I asked concerned.

"A bit, Bella, but we're fine. Don't worry."

"Alright, your choice!" I gave in.

When we finally reached the eight floor of our building, we said goodbye to Emmet, Jasper and Rose because they lived on the floor above us.

Edward lived on the same floor with us with his roommate, but he insisted to take us all the way to our door, even if it was just a few doors after his own.

"Goodnight, Edward," Alice said in a sleepy voice, before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug.

"Good night, Alice, sweet dreams." He said, and kissed her forehead. It was clear that they were very close.

Afterwards, Alice opened the door and we went inside.

"Close the door with the key, Bella, and please don't let Alice be in charge of this duty. She tends to leave the door open," he said with a frown.

"Don't worry, Edward, I'll make sure she isn't in charge of the door. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Bella, sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow." I replied.

**A/N:**_**Ok any thoughts! Was it good, bad you guy say? I would like to thank GALGALATZ for her help and I would like to mention that without her all England and U.S. would probably sue me for using their language in the wrong way because yes my spelling is really bad and without her you guys would not be able to enjoy this fic, so thank you Galgalatz.**_

_**Please people Review, because I am not sure if I am doing a good job or not so please!**_

_**See you next time xoxo**_

_**P.S .I decided to update every Sunday**_


End file.
